robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartacus
Spartacus was an American robot, which entered the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, losing in the first round to Panzer Mk 2, before representing the USA in The Third World Championship. The team also competed in the Civil War with Spike. Versions of Spartacus Spartacus Spartacus was decorated with a thick gladiator helmet to act as top armour. It was armed with an undercutting blade powered by a 36 volt motor, designed to grip robots and allow Spartacus to push opponents around the arena. It was small compared to its successor and other robots, and could not self-right. Spartacus 2 The second version of Spartacus was known as Spartacus 2, but simply used the name 'Spartacus' on the show. It featured a new, larger helmet, and the robot was larger as a whole. Its new weapon was a pincer, with one half piercing out of the helmet, while the other half pushed out of the wedge, allowing the robot to bite from above and below. Each pincer operated with a tonne of force, but the robot still could not self-right, and was fairly slow. Robot History US Season 1 Spartacus faced General Chompsalot, Drillzilla, Cyclone, Run Away and Panzer Mk 2 in the first round battle. It was pushed by Drillzilla into the wall, and into Matilda's CPZ, before damaging its armour with repeated pushing. Drillzilla, Panzer Mk 2 and General Chompsalot teamed up on Spartacus, nearly being flipped out of the arena by Panzer Mk 2's scoop. Although Spartacus survived until the end of the battle, Panzer Mk 2 was declared the winner. UK Series 7 Spartacus 2 had to fight fellow American robot Flippa in a qualifier battle, for a right to fight for the USA in the Third World Championship. In the battle, after entering the arena, Flippa did not move from its spot, only making a few slight twitches as Spartacus tried to grapple it with its claw weapon. Due to Flippa's lack of mobility, Spartacus 2 simply seized the Oregon machine, shoved it around the arena, before eventually pressing the pit release button and dumping Flippa down into the pit, putting Spartacus through to the Third World Championship. Spartacus was drawn against the Belgian entry Hard and the Sri Lankan entry Supernova in the first round of the Third World Championship. At first, Spartacus and Hard appeared to be ganging up on Supernova. Supernova hit both of them with its spinning disc, immobilising Hard and damaging Spartacus' body. Supernova hit Spartacus again, which not only broke the drive of Spartacus on one side, but also appeared to knock Supernova out. Refbot counted out Hard, and then started to count Supernova out, which would have allowed Spartacus through. However, the Sri Lankan machine suddenly started moving again. Supernova hit the limping Spartacus again, and Refbot counted it out instead. Near the end of the fight, Spartacus clipped Supernova again, which caused its armour to come off completely. Dead Metal attacked the beaten American machine. After the battle, Sinclair Robotics disputed their loss, believing that Spartacus was more mobile than Supernova, but Spartacus was nevertheless eliminated. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 1 *UK Losses: 1 *US Wins: 0 *US Losses: 1 Series Record US Series UK Series Trivia *Spartacus was one of only six American robots to win a battle in the UK series, alongside Tentoumushi, frenZy, Manta, Drillzilla and Flippa, and it was also one of the four to win a UK series battle which did not air as part of Extreme Warriors, with Tentoumushi, frenZy and Flippa. Category:US Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Ohio Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots named after real people